


Upset.

by nyanyasagishi



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Love Letters, Nightmares, im so sorry i write too much ddlc fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanyasagishi/pseuds/nyanyasagishi
Summary: muahah
Relationships: Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 11





	Upset.

We have been sitting here for two hours.

Two hours?

Actually, a couple minutes. But it feels like hours.

— Look I--

— You can't fucking explain — I squeeze my skirt.

— You were the one who said it was fine if I kissed other people!

— You knew I was not being serious! And Sayori isn't… other people! I need to see her next to you every day and I--

— It was just a fucking kiss, Yuri!

— Stop acting like it was just a kiss — I got up.

— But it was!

— It was not, you were making out!

— We only did it once. Once. Compared to… Us.

— Yeah, but it's obvious I'm nothing to you.

— I gave you my virginity, do you want more? What the fuck do you want me to do? — tears started rolling down her cheeks.

— Why are you so unfair? — I screamed.

— What? What?!

— I-I gave you my virginity too! I was loyal to you, I even seeked help for you and--

— You needed help anyways. Don't you dare go back to that. I'm not joking.

— Fine — I felt like throwing up.

Silence.

— Yuri.

— What is it?

— Okay, let's give it… time.

— Time won't heal shit.

— Sun is setting, we need to go.

— I don't want to.

— Why do you keep torturing me? I'm so…

— Natsuki.

I sighed and pushed her back to the chair, feeling like I was about to explode with anger.

— We've been flirting since september. It's fucking february. We were basically dating. Everyone knew it. I was waiting for the right time to give you a fucking letter with THREE FUCKING PAGES and I--

The familiar ringtone woke me up and I was never that happy to hear it. I turn it off and quickly get ready. It was exactly 7:30AM. I open the door, and there she was.

Standing with the same uniform as always, with puppy eyes, my precious Natsuki blushed.

— Good morning, Yuri.

— Good morning, Natsuki.

The three paged letter hidden in my backpack suddenly felt lighter.

I knew today was gonna be great.


End file.
